Super Bowl
http://www.sportslogos.net 1967-2010 Super Bowl I: First World Championship Game AFL vs. NFL (Jan. 15, 1967) SB_1.jpg Super_Bowl_I.JPG Super_Bowl_I.gif Super Bowl II (Jan. 14, 1968) SB_2.jpg Super_Bowl_II.gif Super Bowl III (Jan. 12, 1969) SB_3.jpg Super_Bowl_III.gif Super Bowl IV (Jan. 11, 1970) SB_4.jpg Super_Bowl_IV.gif Super Bowl V (Jan. 17, 1971) SB_5.jpg Super_Bowl_V.gif Super Bowl VI (Jan. 16, 1972) SB_6.jpg Super_Bowl_VI.gif Super Bowl VII (Jan. 14, 1973) SB_7.jpg Super_Bowl_VII.gif Super Bowl VIII (Jan. 13, 1974) SB_8.jpg Super_Bowl_VIII.gif Super Bowl IX (Jan. 12, 1975) SB_9.jpg Super_Bowl_IX.gif Super Bowl X (Jan. 18, 1976) SB_10.jpg Super_Bowl_X.gif Super Bowl XI (Jan. 9, 1977) SB_11.jpg Super_Bowl_XI.gif Super Bowl XII (Jan. 15, 1978) SB_12.jpg Super_Bowl_XII.gif Super Bowl XIII (Jan. 21, 1979) SB_13.jpg Super_Bowl_XIII.gif Super Bowl XIV (Jan. 20, 1980) SB_14.jpg Super_Bowl_XIV.gif Super Bowl XV (Jan. 25, 1981) SB_15.jpg Super_Bowl_XV.gif Super Bowl XVI (Jan. 24, 1982) SB_16.jpg Super_Bowl_XVI.gif Super Bowl XVII (Jan. 30, 1983) SB_17.jpg Super_Bowl_XVII.gif Super Bowl XVIII (Jan. 22, 1984) SB_18.jpg Super_Bowl_XVIII.gif Super Bowl XIX (Jan. 20, 1985) SB_19.jpg Super_Bowl_XIX.gif Super Bowl XX (Jan. 26, 1986) SB_20.jpg Super_Bowl_XX.gif Super Bowl XXI (Jan. 25, 1987) SB_21.jpg Super_Bowl_XXI.gif Super Bowl XXII (Jan. 31, 1988) SB_22.jpg Super_Bowl_XXII.gif Super Bowl XXIII (Jan. 22, 1989) SB_23.jpg Super_Bowl_XXIII.gif Super Bowl XXIV (Jan. 28, 1990) captionsize="medium"> SB_24.jpg Super_Bowl_XXIV.gif Super Bowl XXV (Jan. 27, 1991) SB_25.jpg Super_Bowl_XXV.gif Super Bowl XXVI (Jan. 26, 1992) SB_26.jpg Super_Bowl_XXVI.gif Super Bowl XXVII (Jan. 31, 1993) 200px-Super_Bowl_XXVII_Logo.svg.png Super_Bowl_XXVII.gif Super Bowl XXVIII(Jan. 30, 1994) 200px-Super_Bowl_XXVIII_logo.svg.png Super_Bowl_XXVIII.gif Super Bowl XXIX (Jan. 29, 1995) SB 29.jpg Super Bowl XXIX.gif Super Bowl XXX (Jan. 28, 1996) SB 30.gif Super Bowl XXX.gif Super Bowl XXXI (Jan. 26, 1997) SB 31.jpg Super Bowl XXXI.gif Super Bowl XXXII (Jan. 25, 1998) SB_32.jpg Super_Bowl_XXXII.gif Super Bowl XXXIII (Jan. 31, 1999) SB_33.jpg Super_Bowl_XXXIII.gif Super Bowl XXXIV (Jan. 30, 2000) SB_34.jpg 2348.gif Super Bowl XXXV (Jan. 28, 2001) SB_35.jpg 2347.gif Super Bowl XXXVI (Feb. 3, 2002) SB_36.jpg 2346.gif Super_Bowl_XXXVIa.gif Super Bowl XXXVI original logo.png Super Bowl XXXVI originally had a logo which was made of a background in black and mauve with the number written in gold color. The curls and colors of the design were inspired by grillwork found around New Orleans. Following the events of September 11, 2001, it was felt that the game needed a new logo. Dan Simon was hired to create a new design. It features an outline of the United States with a simplified version of the flag on it. Super Bowl XXXVII (Jan. 26, 2003) SB_37.jpg 2344.gif Super Bowl XXXVIII (Feb. 1, 2004) SB 38.jpg 2343.gif Super Bowl XXXIX (Feb. 6, 2005) Super Bowl XXXIX.svg 2342.gif Super Bowl XL (Feb. 5, 2006) Super Bowl XL.svg Mimeefyh11lc05r1agke.gif The logo for the 2006 Super Bowl was designed to look like a hood ornament, taking inspiration from Michigan's history as the Motor City. It was created by Landor Associates. Super Bowl XLI (Feb. 4, 2007) SB 41.jpg vgehj2k0esq6g6vkrfxg.gif Super Bowl XLII (Feb. 3, 2008) Super Bowl XLII.svg 42-logo.png bspj32impm4z2db79wer.gif Super Bowl XLIII (Feb. 1, 2009) Super Bowl XLIII.svg superbowl-xliii-logo.jpg Super Bowl XLIV (Feb. 7, 2010) Super Bowl XLIV.svg 44-logo.gif 2011-present Super Bowl XLV (Feb. 6, 2011) Super_Bowl_XLV_Logo.png 7nojjsgq15xjegiqtichf47vr.gif In February 2010, the logo for Super Bowl XLV was unveiled, as was a new brand strategy. Starting in 2011, the Super Bowl will use a generic logo based on a common design instead of designing completely new logos every year. In addition to the trophy, the logos will feature the stadium were the game is played and the number. Landor Associates were behind the new logo strategy. Super Bowl XLVI (Feb. 5, 2012) dmwp5m8hle1ain9n53bajt1er (1).gif dmwp5m8hle1ain9n53bajt1er.gif Super Bowl XLVII (Feb. 3, 2013) Super_Bowl_XLVII_logo.gif Superbowl-47.png Super Bowl XLVIII (Feb. 2, 2014) Super_Bowl_XLVIII_logo.png 8806__super_bowl-primary-2013.gif Super Bowl XLIX (Feb. 1, 2015) superbowl49.png 3846 super bowl-primary-2014.png Super Bowl 50 (Feb. 7, 2016) 4189__super_bowl-primary-2015.png The_logo_for_Super_Bowl_50.png Programs sb1prog.jpg|Super Bowl I Sb2prog.jpg|Super Bowl II 27.jpg|Super Bowl III Sb4prog.jpg|Super Bowl IV Sb5prog.jpg|Super Bowl V Sb6prog.jpg|Super Bowl VI Sb7prog.jpg|Super Bowl VII Sb8prog.jpg|Super Bowl VIII Sb9prog.jpg|Super Bowl IX Sb10prog.jpg|Super Bowl X Sb11prog.jpg|Super Bowl XI 36.jpg|Super Bowl XII Sb12prog.jpg|Super Bowl XIII 38.jpg|Super Bowl XIV sb15prog.jpg|Super Bowl XV 40.jpg|Super Bowl XVI 41.jpg|Super Bowl XVII sb18prog.jpg|Super Bowl XVIII 43.jpg|Super Bowl XIX sb20prog.jpg|Super Bowl XX sb21prog.jpg|Super Bowl XXI sb22prog.jpg|Super Bowl XXII sb23prog.jpg|Super Bowl XXIII sb24prog.jpg|Super Bowl XXIV 25-prog.jpg|Super Bowl XXV 51.jpg|Super Bowl XXVI sb27prog.jpg|Super Bowl XXVII 54.jpg|Super Bowl XXVIII 56.jpg|Super Bowl XXIX 58.jpg|Super Bowl XXX 61.jpg|Super Bowl XXXI 64.jpg|Super Bowl XXXII 66.jpg|Super Bowl XXXIII sb34prog.jpg|Super Bowl XXXIV sb35prog.jpg|Super Bowl XXXV 73.jpg|Super Bowl XXXVI 75.jpg|Super Bowl XXXVII 79.JPG|Super Bowl XXXVIII 15.JPG|Super Bowl XXXIX 83.jpg|Super Bowl XL 87.jpg|Super Bowl XLI sb42prog.jpg|Super Bowl XLII 95.jpg|Super Bowl XLIII 99.jpg|Super Bowl XLIV sb45prog.jpg|Super Bowl XLV 107.JPG|Super Bowl XLVI sb47prog.jpg|Super Bowl XLVII 115.jpg|Super Bowl XLVIII Tickets 169.jpg|Super Bowl I 179.jpg|Super Bowl II 184.jpg|Super Bowl III 192.jpg|Super Bowl IV 201.jpg|Super Bowl V 211.jpg|Super Bowl VI 221.jpg|Super Bowl VII SB7tkt.jpg|Super Bowl VIII 235.jpg|Super Bowl IX 241.jpg|Super Bowl X 247.jpg|Super Bowl XI 253.jpg|Super Bowl XII 259.jpg|Super Bowl XIII 262.jpg|Super Bowl XIV 271.jpg|Super Bowl XV 278.jpg|Super Bowl XVI 281.jpg|Super Bowl XVII 283.jpg|Super Bowl XVIII 285.jpg|Super Bowl XIX 291.jpg|Super Bowl XX 294.jpg|Super Bowl XXI 299.jpg|Super Bowl XXII 303.jpg|Super Bowl XXIII 308.jpg|Super Bowl XXIV 311.jpg|Super Bowl XXV 313.jpg|Super Bowl XXVI 318.jpg|Super Bowl XXVII 322.jpg|Super Bowl XXVIII 329.jpg|Super Bowl XXIX 335.jpg|Super Bowl XXX 352.jpg|Super Bowl XXXI 364.jpg|Super Bowl XXXII 375.jpg|Super Bowl XXXIII 384.jpg|Super Bowl XXXIV 395.jpg|Super Bowl XXXV 407.jpg|Super Bowl XXXVI 417.jpg|Super Bowl XXXVII 424.jpg|Super Bowl XXXVIII SB39tkt.jpg|Super Bowl XXXIX 441.jpg|Super Bowl XL 449.jpg|Super Bowl XLI 459.jpg|Super Bowl XLII 469.jpg|Super Bowl XLIII 477.jpg|Super Bowl XLIV 488.jpg|Super Bowl XLV 493.jpg|Super Bowl XLVI 503.jpg|Super Bowl XLVII 518.jpg|Super Bowl XLVIII Balls Rings Fields 1_zps425940cd.png|Super Bowl I 2_zps0bb60934.png|Super Bowl II 3_zps1aefb636.png|Super Bowl III 4_zpsddf4f651.png|Super Bowl IV 5_zps343f65cd.png|Super Bowl V 6_zps6e89aeaa.png|Super Bowl VI 7_zps3fb6ee08.png|Super Bowl VII 8_zpse32ce78d.png|Super Bowl VIII 9_zpsc6206190.png|Super Bowl IX 10_zpse139c1ac.png|Super Bowl X 11_zps2caaf410.png|Super Bowl XI 12_zpsdce439ce.png|Super Bowl XII 13_zps16771f84.png|Super Bowl XIII 14_zps3bc10411.png|Super Bowl XIV 15_zps443c2f08.png|Super Bowl XV 16_zps6c898ec6.png|Super Bowl XVI 17_zpsc5a47333.png|Super Bowl XVII 18_zps9ee87e82.png|Super Bowl XVIII 19_zps529cfe30.png|Super Bowl XIX 20_zps5f7d67eb.png|Super Bowl XX References http://sports.espn.go.com/dallas/nfl/news/story?id=4886793 http://breezycreativedesign.com/2010/02/10/landor-unveils-nfl-super-bowl-xlv-logo/ *Brand New *Landor press release *Landor case study Category:Sports competitions in the United States Category:Article stubs Category:NFL Category:Football Category:Sports championships